


The Day of Worship

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: Peter and Matt only see each other every Sunday, and this is a summary of everything they do.





	The Day of Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just a little short fluff oneshot lmao. I hope you enjoy!! :-)

Sundays were Peter's favorite day of the week. 

Peter wake up late and take care of his typical morning wood slowly, then he'd recede to the kitchen. He'd open the box of pancake mixture (or make his own if he was feeling restless) tucked into the cabinet and make himself a heap of buttery cinnamon pancakes, and, once again if he were feeling restless, he'd sprinkle on another dusting of cinnamon.

Then, he'd get into comfortable clothing and curl back into his bed. Peter wouldn't really think, usually just flick through a pile of comic books or do some light reading.

Around two p.m., his bedroom door would creak open and a familiar face would fill the gap. It'd be Matt, Matt returning like he did every week. He didn't technically work on Sundays; they were typically spent doing leftover work in the morning (followed by a visit to church) before going home to his boy in the afternoon. 

"Hi," Peter would say, something along that. 

Sometimes Matt would reply, too, but usually he'd just give the boy an impassioned kiss before laying down behind Peter. He was warm and solid against Peter's back. 

Conversation would get dull, eventually. When Matt grew bored he'd trail a hand carefully down Peter's torso; dip his fingers beneath the waistband of Peter's sweatpants, gently petting the fine layer of brown hair. 

They both loved this. Sex when Peter was being lazy, when Matt wanted to be reminded all the things he could do to Peter; all the noises he could pull out effortlessly.

It was usually about Peter. How he could make Peter moan and how he could make Peter scream. Matt loved it, the pushing and the shoving and biting. He loved the holding and the soft, toothless kisses, the tender care of the even shove in his hips. 

Peter would be sleepy and full afterward, and Matt would always be desperate to rest and interweave their bodies together again. They'd become one for a day. Two hearts, one soul. 

Around six, Matt would stand carefully-- careful not to wake the boy. He'd creep into the kitchen and prowl the shelves for something to make. He'd settle on something eventually, and get it ready. Cooking wasn't his talent, especially considering his blindness did cause some inconveniences. 

Halfway through Peter would wake up. He'd tip toe to the dining room afterward and pour himself a tall glass of apple juice or orange juice, whatever he pleased at the time. 

They'd cuddle standing up, or just hold each other. Matt had deemed Peter the perfect snuggling height the first time they had ever cuddled, and Peter returned the compliment graciously. They fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Usually, Matt would ask about school and Aunt May, about the newest and greatest advancements in scientific study, although he didn't really care about physics or chemistry or aeroscience. He just loved imagining the brunette's chocolate eyes light up and his speech slur with excitement. 

Matt would finish making dinner some time, and if he burnt it, they'd typically order take out (since that was Peter's favorite). If Peter was in the mood, he'd plop himself onto Matt's lap and they'd take turns feeding each other like schoolgirls, or Peter would sit across from the lawyer and study his face. He'd remark, only to himself, how pretty Matt's cheekbones are or how lovely his hair fell. 

They'd eat, and talk, but mostly eat. Peter liked eating. It was one of his favorite things. Matt, on the other hand, thought eating was a chore; strong flavors would burn his tongue. Everything besides Peter's skin or Peter's mouth tasted too sharp, too acute. 

After dinner, Peter would wash the dishes, and Matt would dry them. 

Then, dishes done and everything as neat and orderly as Aunt May had left it that morning, they'd get comfortable in Peter's twin bed. They'd talk about adulthood and lawyering, and this is when Matt would give his advice. Peter thought he aways had the best advice to give. 

When Peter fell asleep, Matt would escape out the window back to Hell's Kitchen. There would be many video chats and text threads and two-hour long call logs in the upcoming week, but nothing would beat their private Sundays. 

Afterall, Sundays were Peter's favorite day of the week.


End file.
